


Whumptober 2019 - 26 - Abandoned

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Whump, abandoned, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: Higgins had promised she’d be right back, that she would get help, but hours had passed, and there was still no sign of reinforcements.





	Whumptober 2019 - 26 - Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fics! It means a lot to know other people are reading/enjoying my stories. 
> 
> I struggled a little with this prompt; I think it needed an extra scene at the end, but I was at a loss and a little behind! Hope you can enjoy it anyway. ;)

He was all alone.

Higgins had promised she’d be  _ right  _ back, that she would get help, but hours had passed, and there was still no sign of reinforcements. 

Sure, the fact that Thomas was drifting in and out of consciousness might have been messing with his timeline a little, but nonetheless, it had been a  _ long  _ time. And now he was worried. Because what if Higgy had been more badly injured than she’d let on? What if something had happened to her and she wasn’t able to go on any further?

Worry gnawed at him. He wanted to make sure Juliet was okay, but with the amount of pain that was currently shooting up his definitely-broken leg, there was little to no possibility of him managing to climb out of the car and go after her. 

It had been stupid, really. They’d been on the road, bantering as usual, when a creature—maybe a dog, Magnum still wasn’t quite sure—had darted across the street. He remembered swerving, his brakes squealing as he tried to avoid hitting the animal. Well, he’d succeeded on that end, but then the one of the Ferrari’s front wheels hit a dip at the edge of the road. He’d lost control, and the last thing he remembered was Higgins’ gasp before everything went black.

He’d been too out of it to properly protest when she’d insisted on going for help—because of course they had been out in the middle of nowhere, on a road that had no phone service. Nothing was ever convenient for Magnum.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain. Besides the fact that his leg was injured, he’d enjoyed a nice head-to-airbag blow during the impact. His neck ached.

Time dragged on, each passing minute had Thomas growing more and more concerned as he fought to stay conscious.

Then again, maybe Higgins was okay. Maybe she had gone far enough to gain phone service back. Maybe help was on the way.

Or maybe he was stuck here, abandoned in a wrecked car, while Higgy was bleeding out or something on the side of the road. It was killing him that he had no way of knowing. 

He coached himself through breathing when another particularly bad wave of pain washed over him. The darkness beckoned to him, but he refused to give in.

He considered trying to climb out of the wreckage, but the thought barely crossed his mind before his leg was protesting.

_ C’mon, Higgy. Please be _ okay. _ _

* * *

He was counting to ten. If he didn’t at least hear sirens by then, he didn’t care  _ how  _ much it hurt. He was climbing out of that car and going after Higgins if he had to crawl to do it.

Thomas had reached eight before the sound he’d been waiting to hear for hours filled the air. He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, T.C. was calling his name as paramedics were pulling supplies from their ambulance and rushing over to him. A fire truck rolled to a stop next to the ambulance and T.C.’s van.

Before anyone could get a word in, Thomas was already asking about Higgins. “Juliet...she—she—”

“She’s okay,” T.C. told him quickly, standing as close to the car as he could without getting in the way of the emergency workers. “They already took her to the hospital. Rick’s with her.”

Thomas’s head dropped limply in relief. “Is she—”

“She’ll be all right,” his friend reassured, worry on his face as he watched the firemen work on transferring Thomas from the wrecked car to the backboard. “She went three miles before she managed to get phone service and call us.”

Thomas winced. He hated that she’d gone through all that. He needed to see her with his own eyes, to make sure she was okay. Not that he didn’t trust T.C., but he needed to see for himself.

“All right, let’s get him in the ambo!” one of the paramedics instructed, helping move the backboard up to the road.

Good. The sooner they got moving, the sooner he got to the hospital—and Higgy.


End file.
